


Cute

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [11]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Because the snuggling and cuddling tag can never be over used no matter what they say, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sami - Freeform, Sleepy Changsub is adorable shut up, Sungjae is so whipped, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Because domestic cuddling fluff is my weakness....and you know they sayembrace your weaknesses.Coming at you with some more Changjae fluff!





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting more and more creative with titles aren't I.
> 
> Random thought:  
> I want to see Changsub in pink hair. Like a bright Rapmonster pink. 
> 
> Just think about it  
> It'd be amazing right?

Sungjae buryed his face into the messy brown hair below him, Nuzzling his nose into it. Breathing in the familiar scent of Changsub and that Strawberry-vanilla shampoo, he teased Changsub about when he insisted on buying it " yah, can't a guy just like the smell of strawberries too." The smell always reminded him of a milkshake. 

Damn it now he kinda wants a milkshake. 

They where in the living room curled together on the couch. Watching some random comedy drama, when Changsub dozed off in the middle of. Stealing Sungjae's attention away from the tv, when he realized he was being used as Changsub's new personal pillow. Not that he was complaining. Not yet anyway's. 

Laying there with Sub practically on top of him. His head resting on top Sungjae's chest, legs tangled together  
One arm around Changsub's waist , the palm of his hand resting comfortably on the olders hip. His other hand lazily running up and down his back.  
He just stayed there, enjoying the warmth. Looking at Changsubs face and watching him in the adoring way that almost never fails to fluster Changsub. Making him scoff at his 'sappy' look and pretend to hate it, to hide his embarrassment ever time he sees the look.

Cute 

But It's nice just watching how relaxed and how....soft he looked at that moment. The tousled chocolate hair, the curve of his eye lashes. His cute chubby cheeks, that are finally starting to fill out again after his diet. One of them smushed into his chest. soft round nose His plump lips opening just enough. letting out little puffs of breath, as he slept. he heard a small meow

He Looked down and smiled  
"Sami-ah" he whispered " do you want to help me wake up hyung now?" He said  
Leaning down to Pick up Sami, placing him on top of a sleeping Changsubs back.slightly nudging the kitten towards Changsubs face. 

Leting out a quiet Laugh when Sami sniffed at his face bumping their noses Together. Watching  
Changsub wrinkled his nose in at the contact, wiggling slightly,  
burying his face deeper into Sungjae's chest. Letting out a muffled" Hhmin~ " when Sami started licking his ear. He slowly opened one eye looking at Sami " trader " "I thought we had a deal I don't wake you up you don't wake me up " Sami just meowed and Continued Licking his face. Changsub scrunched up his face again. "Ah stop, that's my face " he said sitting up, lifting Sami up. 

He was wearing on of Sungjae's hoodies. His oversized blue one that looked even bigger on Changsub's smaller frame and making him look even softer. His cute sleepy expression and messed up hair, the hoodies long sleeves coming over his hands, as he held the small white kitten. Allowing only the very tips of his fingers to show. 

He broke out of his little reverie, and sat up on the couch. Wrapping his arms around Changsub again, pulling him into his lap "Falling asleep in the middle of the day now, you're getting old grandpa." He teased propping his chin on his shoulder. 

He scoffed " At least I'm not going to be the creepy old cat lady, like you are. I mean you already started." He said holding up Sami to prove his point." 

" please I'm too attractive to be the creepy old cat lady" Sungjae grinned " I'd be the attractive old cat lady"  
Changsub rolled his eyes " more like the big headed old cat lady" he said.

" The sleepy grandpa and the big headed old cat lady. The perfect match, I bet we'd make all the other old couples jealous. "  
He said cupping Changsubs face pulling him in. Giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Changsub"

"What"

"Do you want some Ramen?"

"Sure" 

"Good, you can make me some too then" 

Smack

**Author's Note:**

> Im working on writing a got7 fic next I think it's going to be my longest story yet, and I know that's not saying much but hey, baby steps.


End file.
